Somarinoa's Character Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn characters. This is not a complete list of characters who have had images drawn of them and eventually all characters will hopefully get drawn. This is however all characters who have had images already uploaded. Links to these characters lead to articles dedicated to each specific individual - most of these characters, when the links are broken placeholders, can be found at Somarinoa's Miscellaneous Characters. Characters denoted with a "†" indicate characters who have had their deaths detailed and can be considered officially deceased (even though the characters take place over several centuries and so, therefore, all characters have died at some point). # 1-Head Concept.jpg|1-Head No Image.png|1st Lieutenant Bonaparte 3-Way Small Image.png|3-Way 47 -- A Present for Mommy.png|#47 8-Ball Concept.jpg|8-Ball A No Image.png|Abramer Zaige Abusive Silverback Rough Draft.jpg|†Abusive Silverback Ace of Spades Small Image.png|Ace of Spades No Image.png|Ace Puffin No Image.png|†Achtung Gearkat Acid Man Fanart.png|†Acid Man ADAM MS Sprite.png|A.D.A.M. (Adam Mitchell) No Image.png|Addelle Adelaide Cooper 27 2.jpg|Adelaide Cooper Adelaide DeVaggio Small.png|Adelaide DeVaggio Wygonakan Feroc Orico 2.png|Admiral Feroc Orico Admiral Staunli Spore.png|Admiral Staunli Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk No Image.png|Advisor Barinolde Rothscheld Advocate Weep.png|Advocate No Image.png|Adz Vuul Aela Shepard.jpg|Aela Shepard No Image.png|Ai No Image.png|Aihu Air Devil Concept.jpg|Air Devil Airbrush Sprite Left.png|Airbrush No Image.png|Akira Togenkyo No Image.png|Alain Alantiaara 85.jpg|Alantiaara Alice Fike.jpg|Alice Fike Alice Noel-Roback Sprite Right.png|Alice Noel-Roback Alice-chan Artist Fantasy.png|Alice-chan Alien Blood (Somarinoa) Concept 2.jpg|Alien Blood No Image.png|Alliance Prime No Image.png|Alluvia Vhyllanus Ally Ailodon Concept.jpg|Ally No Image.png|†Alternate Trimorphodon No Image.png|Ambler Amaljyn.png|Amaljyn Amawra 43.jpg|Amawra Houlein No Image.png|†Ambush Moliger Ambusher (NB) Concept.jpg|Ambusher (Jack Byrd) Amebzus Concept.jpg|Amebzus No Image.png|Amphor No Image.png|Amy Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon (Casimiro Cabral) Analogue Small Image.png|Analogue No Image.png|Anamalocaris No Image.png|Anarch Anarach No Image.png|Anathesia No Image.png|†Anchor Man No Image.png|†Ancient Medusagyne Angore 0.jpg|Angore the Seeker No Image.png|Angus the Black No Image.png|Angsta No Image.png|Angzterk Annette Dream Girl.png|Annette the Hipster Antenna Eye Concept.jpg|Antenna Eye Anti-Matter Man Concept.jpg|†Anti-Matter Man No Image.png|Antioch Skysmiter Antoinne Taurushead MS Sprite.png|Antoinne Taurushead No Image.png|Anty Ant No Image.png|†Anubis Man Aparo Woman (Redesign).png|†Aparo Woman Apostrol Concept.jpg|Apostrol No Image.png|†Aput Arcadia Shimoguchi Redshift.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi No Image.png|Archelonius (Dr. Kanan Battershell) No Image.png|Archer No Image.png|Arkoul No Image.png|Armored Ant Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Arrow Robot Concept.jpg|Arrow Arsenal Cassowar Rough Draft.jpg|†Arsenal Cassowar No Image.png|Arsenicia of the Black Dragonflight No Image.png|Artax No Image.png|†Ashen Fireweed No Image.png|Asmodel Ashjlek 09 2.jpg|Ashjlek No Image.png|†Assassin Spidsnuck No Image.png|Asterix No Image.png|Astrid Snipes No Image.png|Ataladar Shimmerdawn Atari Ailodon Concept.jpg|Atari Atella Istemo Small Image.png|Atella Istemo Athaza Parali MS Sprite.gif|Athaza Parali Atriplex Concept.png|Atriplex "Akira" No Image.png|Atrivor No Image.png|Aunty Ant Auster Tanager Concept.png|†Auster Tanager No Image.png|Avillius No Image.png|†Awkward Cranetoad Axebit Sawtooth Concept.png|Axebit Sawtooth Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Aximo Coimet.png|Aximo Coimet B No Image.png|†Baaaad Aries Babner Schlopstein.png|Babner Schlopstein No Image.png|†Badaboom Orthoflareas Balance Thoth.png|†Balance Thoth Baldur Steinbach.png|Baldur Steinbach Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter No Image.png|†Bamboozoka Pandarmed No Image.png|Bariaunx No Image.png|Barilla No Image.png|Barnacle No Image.png|Baron Ejj Bloodmoon "Bonewolf" Baron Meego Spore.png|Baron Meego Barrel Man.png|†Barrel Man No Image.png|Basin No Image.png|Batdog No Image.png|†Battering Ram Battsy.png|Battsy the Bat Desert Digger MS Sprite 2.png|Beakey Beakman Concept.jpg|Beakman No Image.png|Bear No Image.png|Bear CLAWZ Bee-Host Concept.jpg|Bee-Host Beetle Super Hero.png|Beetle Beezertl.png|Beezertl No Image.png|Beirot No Image.png|Belchius Smellyfootini Bell.png|†Bell No Image.png|Belroa No Image.png|Belthazar Berserk Mutate Concept.jpg|Berserk (Dirk Howard) No Image.png|†Bias Bic Concept.jpg|Bic Bierdy 0.jpg|†Bierdy Silkbeard No Image.png|Big Bad Bessie Big Bill.png|Big Bill Big Bob.png|Big Bob No Image.png|Bill the Gorilla Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve William Stevens Bimmy von Jimmy.jpg|Bimmy von Jimmy No Image.png|†Bio Crustacean Birdeater Battle Royale.png|Birdeater No Image.png|Birdhead No Image.png|Birrit No Image.png|Bistregon of the Black Dragonflight No Image.png|Bit Her Already No Image.png|Bite Her Already Black (Pro Wrestler).png|Black Black Death Concept.jpg|Black Death Black Fly Larva Concept.jpg|Black Fly Larva "BFL" Black Fly Pupa Concept.jpg|Black Fly Pupa "BFP" Black Panther II Concept.jpg|Black Panther II Black Stickjesus Returns.png|Black Stickjesus No Image.png|Blackthorn Spirehorn No Image.png|Bladderback Blade (Biodroid) Concept.jpg|Blade Bladz Revitalized.png|Bladz (Nick Cole) Blarblar 0.jpg|†Blarblar Bleeblee Blaster Comparison.png|Blastarr No Image.png|Blaydbate Torquinson No Image.png|Blayne Gillian Blaze the Hedgehog Reunion.png|Blaze the Hedgehog No Image.png|†Blazing Firefox No Image.png|Blimpo the Blimpodius No Image.png|Bloodshed Spireaxe Bloodshot Eye Concept.jpg|Bloodshot Eye No Image.png|Blooper Blue Platform Sprite.png|Blue No Image.png|†Blunderbuss MUSKrET Blurph 01.jpg|Blurph Bloodriver Boa Condrictor Concept.jpg|Boa Condrictor Boater Concept.jpg|Boater Boatman Concept.jpg|Boatman Bob Orc Platform Sprite.png|†Bob No Image.png|Bob the Chao No Image.png|Bobbi Tschoepl Bobby Rhoe.png|Bobby Rhoe No Image.png|Bobidi No Image.png|Bolor No Image.png|Bodigosa the Blue Dragonflight Bone Head (Biodroid) Concept.jpg|Bone Head No Image.png|Bonnie Sinclair Boob Boy Concept.jpg|Boob Boy Boogie Man.png|†Boogie Man Boomboom Kuwanger.png|†Boomboom Kuwanger No Image.png|†Boreas Ptarmigan Borde 1.png|Borde the Bored Board No Image.png|Borei No Image.png|†Bossy Jackgrass Botfly Concept.jpg|Botfly No Image.png|Boundyballs No Image.png|Boxer Brief Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac No Image.png|Brap No Image.png|†Brawler Cuttlefist Brax Concept.jpg|Brax No Image.png|†Breach Orcat No Image.png|Breen No Image.png|†Bright Horus Brick Man.png|†Brick Man No Image.png|Broadway No Image.png|Bronja Brothem Karnassus MS Sprite.gif|Brothem Karnassus Brower.png|Brower Bruiser Small Image.png|Bruiser (Chaz Roberts) No Image.png|Bruno No Image.png|Bug Eyes No Image.png|Bugeyes No Image.png|Bugg Bugger (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Bugger No Image.png|Bugrug Bull (Pro Wrestler).png|Bull Bull Liberation Xawn Concept.jpg|Bull Liberation Xawn (Michael "Mike" Xawn) No Image.png|Bulldog No Image.png|Bulltaro No Image.png|Bulyon Earthstomper No Image.png|Bunbun Buoy Rough Draft.png|Buoy Burke Vestille, Hungover.png|Burke Vestille Burlbeard Portrait.jpg|Burlbeard Stonehammer No Image.png|Burlington the Seal Burly Parlangua Rough Draft.jpg|†Burly Parlangua No Image.png|†Burn Grilapia Burpina 0.jpg|†Burpina Smellyfootini No Image.png|Burry Butterfly Man Concept.jpg|Butterfly Man C Caatulos 0.jpg|†Caatulos No Image.png|Cahr No Image.png|Cakty No Image.png|Caleb No Image.png|Camomile Brooks No Image.png|Canthus Capitara Face Concept.jpg|Capitara Caprice Dead Flies.png|Caprice LeSabre Captain Enara.jpg|Captain Enara No Image.png|Captain Manuel Estavan Captain Sab Small Image.png|Captain Sab Sabbath Bundy No Image.png|Captain Saro Phane No Image.png|Captain Strong Captain Thor Steinbach.jpg|Captain Thor Steinbach No Image.png|Captain Zekiel Durast Carabid Concept.jpg|Carabid Carb Concept.jpg|Carb Carl Crossface.png|Carl Crossface No Image.png|Carlos Harpuia Killer Moth (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Carnivorous Moth No Image.png|†Carve Wittlestar No Image.png|Castanet Cave Man.png|†Cave Man Cayenne Rough Draft.jpg|†Cayenne Caylvane 0.jpg|†Caylvane Whisperstalk Ceci Sprite Left.png|†Ceci "Taneen" No Image.png|Cedric Black No Image.png|Cellor Ceno Mito.png|Ceno Mito No Image.png|Cerf No Image.png|Chaeto No Image.png|†Chainsaw Snail Chian-Yang Concept.jpg|Chain-Yang No Image.png|Chameleon Chamelouge Concept (Cropped).jpg|Chamelouge No Image.png|Chappair the Dark No Image.png|Charity Lovejoy Duckbo.png|Chathambo Chawan Donburi Small Image.png|Chawan Donburi No Image.png|Chesna No Image.png|Chetara Chibbolis.png|Chibbolis No Image.png|Chichocki No Image.png|Chicken Man Chief Eye II Concept.jpg|Chief Eye II No Image.png|Chief Pachacamac No Image.png|Chief Palakalamoa No Image.png|†Chief Wanahanaloa Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Small Image.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Chilblain Rough Draft.png|Chilblain No Image.png|Chili the Dog No Image.png|†Chillax Penguido No Image.png|Chimedormi of the Bronze Dragonflight Chimney Face Concept.jpg|Chimney Face No Image.png|Chlop Chloris Man.png|Chloris Man Chlorophyll (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Chlorophyll No Image.png|Chobecca No Image.png|Chockelo Chocoin Art.png|Chocoin No Image.png|Cho'gall the Undead No Image.png|Cho'garr No Image.png|Chompers No Image.png|†Chopter Yellowjacket No Image.png|Chord No Image.png|Choron No Image.png|Chothani Thallus Chris Idol.png|Chris Idol Chris Kringle.png|Chris Kringle Church Small Image.png|Christian Church Chron Hibrid Concept.jpg|Chron No Image.png|†Chrono Man No Image.png|Chronus No Image.png|Chumbi Churl the Wolverine.png|†Churl the Wolverine Cicada II Concept.jpg|Cicada II No Image.png|†Circius Takahē No Image.png|Cimmaron Reio Tanma Citrus.jpg|Citrus No Image.png|Citrus Zeele Civil Ogre CoH.jpg|Civil Ogre Thog No Image.png|Clackter No Image.png|Clancy Wigwam Clawdge.png|Clawdge Clawdius Vacotor Concept.jpg|Clawdius No Image.png|Clawglip No Image.png|Cleric No Image.png|†Clever Deinoknifus No Image.png|Cliffhanger No Image.png|Cloud No Image.png|Clubber the Seal No Image.png|Clugug No Image.png|†Clumsy Elephino No Image.png|Clyde the Dog No Image.png|Coates Lotalah Cobra Retreater Leader Concept.jpg|Cobra Retreater Leader No Image.png|Cobweb Coils (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Coils No Image.png|Colonel Elwyn Durcanth Colonel Zapper Concept.jpg|Colonel Zapper No Image.png|Comet the Dog No Image.png|Commander Skull No Image.png|Commander Synth Commander Kaumpi Spore.png|Commander Kaumpi No Image.png|†Compensate Dingolem Compilation.jpg|Compilation No Image.png|Confun No Image.png|†Confused Hallucigenia No Image.png|†Conjoined Wadjet No Image.png|†Cool Man No Image.png|†Co-Op Merganser No Image.png|Copy Deca Copy Duo.png|†Copy Duo No Image.png|†Copy Flea Copy Nein.png|†Copy Nein Copy Ocho.png|†Copy Ocho Copy Quartet.png|†Copy Quartet Copy Quintet.png|†Copy Quintet Copy Septus.png|†Copy Septus Copy Sextant.png|†Copy Sextant Copy Solo.png|†Copy Solo Copy Trio.png|†Copy Trio No Image.png|Coravzatts No Image.png|Corona Virus No Image.png|Corporal Barbastelle No Image.png|Corporal Genet No Image.png|Costcocartho Vlazz No Image.png|†Counterfeit Okapi No Image.png|†Covert Steel No Image.png|Crab Man No Image.png|Crabspider Cracker (Pro Wrestler).png|Cracker No Image.png|Crackmask No Image.png|Cracktusk No Image.png|Crafticus Crank.png|†Crank the Wolverine No Image.png|Crayster No Image.png|Crazz No Image.png|†Creation Man Cremator Small Image.png|Cremator Prince Hakkar No Image.png|†Crescent Kirin Crhonsu Mordeth Small Image.png|Crhonsu Mordeth No Image.png|†Crimson Herring Crimson Snifit Doll.png|Crimson Snifit No Image.png|Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth No Image.png|Crusher Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Cruzpuppy No Image.png|†Crybaby Mandragora No Image.png|Cunjin Zologg No Image.png|Curlinar No Image.png|Cursed One Curtis Dead Flies.png|Curtis Vodka Cutter (Pro Wrestler).png|Cutter Cutter (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Cutter Cutter Man.png|†Cutter Man No Image.png|Cyber-Eltrut No Image.png|Cyber-Ghost No Image.png|Cyber-Jaw No Image.png|Cyber-Sun Cyborn Small Image.png|Cyborn No Image.png|Cyb-o-tron No Image.png|Cyclops Cycrab Sprite 1 Left.png|Cycrab Seikrabh No Image.png|Cy-Eye No Image.png|Cygnus No Image.png|Cyril Attarax No Image.png|Cytrus No Image.png|Czera D D-Rock.png|D-Rock Daddy Long Legs (Villain) Concept.jpg|Daddy Long Legs No Image.png|Daedalus No Image.png|Dagoan No Image.png|Dalkhan No Image.png|†Dangerous Diatryma No Image.png|Dangerous One No Image.png|Danielle Modesta Danonanon Concept.jpg|Danonanon (Jimmy Corson) Danth 20.jpg|Danth Steadyshot Daphnia Sprite 1 Right.png|†Daphnia No Image.png|Dari Canton Darita Concept.jpg|Darita "Deleter" No Image.png|Dark Forte Dark Legacy Dark Link Portrait.png|Dark Link No Image.png|Dark Nemesis No Image.png|Darth Bubonis Hevokk 11 Unfinished Colossus Cropped.png|Darth Hevokk Hevokk Turlession No Image.png|Darth Neglekk No Image.png|Darth Sithyllus No Image.png|Darvis Demalier Rachel's Substitute Boyfriend.png|Date Man No Image.png|Dauber No Image.png|Dead Bolt No Image.png|Deadeye Chalazodes Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Shi Te No Image.png|†Death Rattler No Image.png|Deathbat No Image.png|Decrescent No Image.png|†Defilade Tin No Image.png|Defnin Loudmouth Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Reynold Deponijia No Image.png|†Deforest Termight Deino Concept.jpg|Deino Rồng Liễu Chien No Image.png|†Dekoi No Image.png|Delates Skyshadow Deltroid Concept.jpg|Deltroid (James Byrd) No Image.png|Demo No Image.png|Demo 13 No Image.png|Demon Snake I No Image.png|Demon Snake II No Image.png|Demon Snake III No Image.png|Denton Skysmiter No Image.png|†Depth Titanium No Image.png|†Despair Bubonis Destruction (Daikaiju) Concept.jpg|Destruction No Image.png|†Detach Nudibranch No Image.png|Deuteronomus Devils Concept.jpg|Devils No Image.png|Dhast Veruli Diamond Eye Concept.jpg|Diamond Eye No Image.png|Di'ant No Image.png|Dicklick Echidnuts Dig Man Concept.jpg|†Dig Man No Image.png|Dilo No Image.png|†Dimensional Springbok No Image.png|Diplocaulus Dirb Concept.jpg|Dirb Black Panther Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Dire Panther No Image.png|Dislexic Eye No Image.png|†Divebomb Harpy Diver Concept.jpg|Diver No Image.png|Djochek Dobri.png|Dobri Tsarevich No Image.png|Dockett No Image.png|Dogface No Image.png|Dogfight Domino (Monster) Concept.jpg|Domino No Image.png|Donald Reagan Doodoo Dookievich.png|Doodoo Dookievich Dookyhatt Sludgemirror Level 1.jpg|Dookyhatt Sludgemirror No Image.png|Doom Manta No Image.png|Doomer No Image.png|†Doomsday Komodose No Image.png|†Door Man No Image.png|†Double Gemini No Image.png|Double Trunk No Image.png|†Doubletake Goliathan No Image.png|†Douse Palouse No Image.png|†Dr. Adelaide Kakinski Dr. Flyly Idle.gif|Dr. Albert W. Flyly No Image.png|†Dr. Amun Dr. BadGuy.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Clock Heal Shot MS Sprite.gif|Dr. Clock Dr. Cobra Concept.jpg|Dr. Cobra Ezra Cooper Worthington Dr. Crazypants.png|Dr. Crazypants Dr. Death (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Dr. Death Dr. Dragon Concept.jpg|Dr. Dragon Xao Klish No Image.png|Dr. Ivo Crowbotnik Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|Dr. Kojiro Peppa No Image.png|†Dr. Osiris Dr. Quaylana Spore.png|Dr. Quaylana Dr. Ripovovich.png|Dr. Sergei Ripovovich Dr. Tarantula Concept.jpg|Dr. Tarantula No Image.png|Dr. Wilyght Drag Concept.jpg|Drag Dragonwatch Delle.jpg|Dragonwatch Delle Dragonwatch Kara.jpg|Dragonwatch Kara No Image.png|†Drain Chupacogra Drawn Wedgetang.png|†Drawn Wedgetang No Image.png|†Dreadnought Coelacannon Dreidel Man Spritesheet.png|†Dreidel Man No Image.png|Dregan Driller (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Driller No Image.png|Drone Drone II Concept.jpg|Drone II Drugbust Concept.jpg|Drugbust No Image.png|Ducko Duke Waller Small Image.png|Duke Waller No Image.png|Dumb Bell No Image.png|†Dunk Leosteus No Image.png|Duoplegs Durosha MS Sprite.png|Durosha Dursh Portrait.jpg|†Dursh No Image.png|Dusk No Image.png|Duskaku of the Netherwing Crozo Duskwalker Spore 2.png|Duskwalker Dynamo Flea CoH.jpg|Dynamo Flea Dytiscus Concept.jpg|Dytiscus E Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary No Image.png|Earwig No Image.png|Ecclesiastes No Image.png|Echo No Image.png|Edam Edamame Man.png|†Edamame Man Edward "Manly" Williams.png|Edward "Manly" Williams Eel Man.png|†Eel Man No Image.png|†Either/Or Feryops No Image.png|Eksil El Fin.png|†El Fin Elaine von Cooper MS Sprite.gif|Elaine von Cooper No Image.png|Electron No Image.png|Electronika No Image.png|Elektra Elma Concept.jpg|"Elma" — Ilma No Image.png|Elmeras, the Bug Queen Eloise Platform Sprite.png|Eloise the Druid Perenus & Elyssia.png|Elyssia Azuregaze Emme Dead Flies.png|Emme Williamson Emperor Ghaleon Doll.png|Emperor Ghaleon No Image.png|†Enditall Lemming No Image.png|Enjin No Image.png|Enoch No Image.png|Entargg Enton Solais.jpg|†Enton Solais No Image.png|Eon Storm No Image.png|Ephesian No Image.png|†Ephialtes Bakuma No Image.png|Epzoter No Image.png|Errig Vaae Erune Platform Sprite.png|Erune Forthcaller No Image.png|Escrow Tom No Image.png|Essex Gom No Image.png|†Etiquette Macadame No Image.png|†Eurus Pheasant No Image.png|Eve No Image.png|†Everywhere Leafhopper No Image.png|Evlos Sanofides No Image.png|†Excavate Armadrillo No Image.png|Exodus Extermination Man.png|†Extermination Man No Image.png|Eyeglazez F Faido Houlein 42.jpg|Faido Houlein No Image.png|†Fair Scale Fangamander Concept.jpg|Fangamander No Image.png|Father Kasha Korobia Fayelin 2.jpg|Fayelin Sputtersteam Fernlace Featherwing 24 2.jpg|Fernlace Featherwing Wygonakan Feroc Orico 2.png|Feroc Orico No Image.png|†Fetch Redrover Fever Ubasti.png|†Fever Ubasti No Image.png|†Fiber Cranelight Fire Pro Wrestler.png|Fire Firecone Concept.jpg|Firecone Fireman (Supervillain) Concept.jpg|Fireman First Minute Concept.png|First Minute Tandaless Andals Fish Man Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Fish Man Fisher (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Fisher Flasher Meets Mega.png|†Flasher Man Floating Ai Concept.jpg|Floating Ai No Image.png|†Floatop Man Flounder Man Concept 1.jpg|†Flounder Man Flying Fish (Soldier) Concept.jpg|Flying Fish Foom Fighting Win Sprite.png|Foom Viktor Durchenko No Image.png|†Formal Fred "The Money" Baker.png|Fred "The Money" Baker No Image.png|†Freeze Chilapia Freezer Pro Wrestler.png|Freezer No Image.png|†Frenzy Fearanha Frigit Form 5 Concept.png|Frigit Frog Man.png|†Frog Man No Image.png|†Frozen Hydroid No Image.png|†Funk Funnel Man 2012.png|†Funnel Man Fuscus Concept.jpg|Fuscus G Gaccu Sprite Right.png|Gaccu "Urchin" Galaxy Hopper Concept.jpg|Galaxy Hopper Gaseous Man Concept.jpg|†Gaseous Man Gasher Concept.jpg|Gashyyr Gavven 2.jpg|Gavven No Image.png|†Gelous Amebozoa Gendaru Small Image.png|Gendaru Axton No Image.png|General Sur No Image.png|General Tankur No Image.png|†Gentleman Stickhopper George Vardus Portrait.jpg|†George Vardus No Image.png|Gharibrine No Image.png|†Ghost Mercury Gigawatt Cheetur Concept.png|†Gigawatt Cheetur Giger (Metroid).png|Giger Gila (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Gila Reginald Hutchinson Gillbot.png|Gillbot.exe Gilogg Thrann.jpg|Gilogg Thrann Gladius Man.png|†Gladius Man Gladius Man β Sprite.png|†Gladius Man β No Image.png|†Gleek Gorillama Glider Concept.jpg|Glider No Image.png|†Glint Takin No Image.png|†Glitch Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Glodge No Image.png|†Gluttonous Gulper Gold Man.png|†Gold Man Golden Scarabus.jpg|Golden Scarabus King Sneferu Goliath (Happy Aquarium).png|Goliath Gorax Headcrusher.jpg|†Gorax Headcrusher the Obliterator No Image.png|†Goth No Image.png|†Gothias Gravy.png|Graevi Gral'zosh Stormclaw 1.jpg|Gral'zosh Stormclaw Grape Man.png|†Grape Man No Image.png|†Gravant Guard No Image.png|†Grazewound Neighsayer Grihm Bloodtusk Portrait.jpg|Grihm Bloodtusk Gristle the Wolverine.png|†Gristle the Wolverine No Image.png|†Groovy Amanita Grounder Concept.jpg|Grounder Grum Doll.png|Grum Grunj 0.jpg|Grunj Gua.png|Gua Gwagg Bloodriver Level 1.jpg|Gwagg Bloodriver GWB Robot Concept.jpg|GWB Giant Water Beetle H No Image.png|†Habanero Hadess Doll.png|†Hadess No Image.png|†Half-Full Aquarius Hannah Wallace Commission 1.png|Hannah Wallace Harley Robot Concept.jpg|Harley Harvest Man.png|†Harvest Man Haven (Pro Wrestler).png|Haven Helios (Pro Wrestler).png|Helios No Image.png|†Helios Sunflower No Image.png|†Hellion Babirusa Hexagon Concept.jpg|Hexagon No Image.png|†Hidden Caddisguise Hillary the Model.png|Hillary the Model Hogman Concept.jpg|Hogman Holly Jo Twyztdd.png|Holly Jo Twyztdd No Image.png|†Holojiro Hoops MS Sprite.gif|Hoops Hopper Man.png|Hopper Man Horn Man.png|†Horn Man Hornet Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Hornet Horta Concept.jpg|Horta Hosedeck Golden Age Doll.png|Hosedeck Hratta 12.jpg|Hratta Hunts Man.png|†Hunts Man Hylid Man.png|†Hylid Man Hypnosis Eye Concept.jpg|Hypnosis Eye Hypotherm Form 5 Concept.png|Hypotherm I Iaki Lajud Idle MS Sprite.gif|Iaki Lajud Iapyx Iiwi.png|†Iapyx Iiwi Ice (Pro Wrestler).png|Ice Ice Meet Mega.png|†Icecube Man Ignora.png|†Ignora the Wolverine No Image.png|†Immolate Phoenix No Image.png|†Immortal Nutricool No Image.png|†Impervious Griptodon No Image.png|†Impulse Tigrrr Inchworm (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Inchworm No Image.png|†Indecent Skunkill No Image.png|†Innocent Virgo No Image.png|†Intercept Aluminum No Image.png|†Invader Zoean J Jackson Concept.jpg|Jackson Jail Eye Concept.jpg|Jail Eye Jaimie Melisse.png|Jaimie Melisse Jalapeño.png|†Jalapeño SwordFish.png|James Sword Janemba 9.jpg|Janemba Jertrana Ragefever 31.jpg|Jertrana Ragefever TR Jessica W Sprite.png|Jessica Womack Reluctant Survival.png|Jessy Jewel Concept.jpg|Jewel Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Jo Eyeball.png|Jo Eyeball Joker II Concept.jpg|Joker II Zanni Qeihus No Image.png|Joseph Iskariot Josephine Iskariot.png|Josephine Iskariot Jubei Platform Sprite.png|Jubei Umewanji Juggernaut (Frog Cyborg).jpg|Juggernaut Jumping Spider Battle Royale.png|Jumping Spider No Image.png|†Jumpstart Dragoon Juunigou Platform Sprite.png|Juunigou K No Image.png|K2 Lou Kaalif Sprite Right.png|Kaalif / Yiorn Kale Sprite Right.png|Kale / Vorpus No Image.png|†Kasha Korobia Punkerskit.png|Ker Skittel Killer Bee (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Killer Bee (Dexter Hackman) No Image.png|†Killer Quickhatch Killer Slug Concept.jpg|Killer Slug Kiona Dead Flies.png|Kiona Decker Kiran.png|Kiran Kraken (Pro Wrestler).png|Kraken Kress.png|Kress / Goto No Image.png|†Ktulu L Lacey the Jailbird.png|Lacey the Jailbird Lamp Man.png|†Lamp Man No Image.png|†Lance Seagoat No Image.png|†Laser Krill Lava Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Lava No Image.png|†Laylow Halibot Lazarus Reithe.jpg|Lazarus Reithe Lazer Beak Concept.jpg|Lazer Beak No Image.png|†Leap Ixalotriton Leech Man.png|†Leech Man Leila Simmons.png|Leila Simmons Leioka 10.png|Leioka Lemming (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Lemmingway No Image.png|†Leopardon Leslie Harrison.jpg|Leslie Harrison Lice Concept.jpg|Lice Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning No Image.png|†Lips Myna Liquid Man Concept.jpg|†Liquid Man No Image.png|†Lively Narica Loki Steinbach Monster Doll.png|Loki Steinbach No Image.png|†Lokos No Image.png|†Lolita Looming Manta.png|†Looming Manta Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Lord Transpose No Image.png|†Lost Seadragon No Image.png|†Lowblow Boxen Lucrecia Callahan Base 1.png|Lucrecia Callahan Lucrecia Shepard Portrait ME3.jpg|Lucrecia Shepard Luuj Folyan.jpg|Luuj Folyan No Image.png|†Lycan Man No Image.png|Lyric M Mach 9 Concept.jpg|Mach 9 No Image.png|†Mach Seaturtledove Macktor Concept.jpg|Macktor No Image.png|†Mad Jackson Magma Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Magma No Image.png|†Magnum Myriapod Mail Man Concept.jpg|†Mail Man Manslayer Concept.jpg|Manslayer Mantro Comparison.png|Mantro Mantron Concept.jpg|Mantron Mariah Dead Flies.png|Mariah Steinbach Marioi Beardchewer.png|Marioi Beardchewer "Dragonwatch Marioi" No Image.png|†Mason Ephippium Mayor Klump Small Image.png|Mayor Klump Mayor Mxxlplex Concept.jpg|Mayor Mxxlplex Mayor Zinger Small Image.png|Mayor Zinger SwordFish.png|Max Fish Mealy Concept.jpg|Mealy No Image.png|†Mecha Nymph Mega Shark Concept.jpg|Mega Shark Mega Somarinoa.png|Mega Somarinoa No Image.png|†Messy Slimodon No Image.png|†Metal Cockatolis Metal Mouth Concept.jpg|Metal Mouth No Image.png|Metraid No Image.png|Metraygon No Image.png|Metridley No Image.png|Metroon No Image.png|†Miasma Muskox No Image.png|Mic Migraine (NB) Concept.jpg|Migraine (Sam Byrd) Trannerisk 45.jpg|Milton Trannerisk Mina Ch'Lara.jpg|Mina Ch'Lara Miranda Onaiss.png|Miranda Onaiss No Image.png|†Mischief Marmoset Mismatch Ailodon Concept.jpg|Mismatch No Image.png|†Mobile Man Mobster Moth Concept.jpg|Mobster Moth No Image.png|†Modus Operandiaea Mole Cricket Concept.jpg|Mole Cricket No Image.png|†Mollusk Man No Image.png|†Molten Slug Monarch Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Monarch No Image.png|Mono Moon Law.png|Moon Law Moonbeast & T.png|Moonbeast (Paul Carlson) No Image.png|†Montane Marozi Morbis Concept.jpg|Morbis Mothball Concept.jpg|Mothball No Image.png|†Motherly Hathmet Mr. Bladder.png|Mr. Bladder Mr. Riggs (Happy Aquarium).png|Mr. Riggs Mr. Tea Virus Doll.png|Mr. Tea Virus Mr. Yuk.png|Mr. Yuk No Image.png|†Multiplicity Stork Murtaugh (Happy Aquarium).png|Murtaugh Mushroom Butterfly Concept.jpg|Mushroom Butterfly No Image.png|Myucka Crusthorn N No Image.png|†Nadd Spiderman Nanite Man.png|†Nanite Man Nashava 9.jpg|Nashava Nazir Cloaked.png|†Nazir No Image.png|†Nemesis No Image.png|†Nest Bumbler Niagara (NB) Concept.jpg|Niagara (Jimmy Byrd) Nick Cole.png|Nick Cole Nigel Howdah MS Sprite.png|Nigel Howdah, M.D. Night Creeper (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Night Creeper Ninilchik 38.jpg|Ninilchik No Image.png|†Nocturne Potoroo No Image.png|†Nuke Man Nunchaku Man.png|†Nunchaku Man O Octi Concept.jpg|Octi Octopus Bros Concept.jpg|Octopus Bros. Oni Man Concept.jpg|†Oni Man Optik Concept.jpg|Optik file:Orb Weaver Battle Royale.png|Orb Weaver No Image.png|†Ordinance Lead No Image.png|†Overkill Hydra No Image.png|†Overlooked Mite P No Image.png|†Pain Lobster Panda Man.png|†Panda Man No Image.png|Pangolin Paprika.png|†Paprika No Image.png|†Parasail Olophus Pare Concept.png|Pare Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Dr. Benjamin Parker Pasilla Concept.jpg|†Pasilla Patrick Washington.png|Patrick Washington Pearl (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Pearl Pebbles (Dr. Crazypants).png|Pebbles Pencil Neck Concept.jpg|Pencil Neck Pendulum Man.png|†Pendulum Man No Image.png|†Pepper Man Peppercorn Concept.jpg|†Peppercorn Perch Mutate Concept.jpg|Perch Perenus Darkmoore Human 20.jpg|Perenus Darkmoore Perk Concept.jpg|Perk No Image.png|†Persuasive Seamonk No Image.png|†Petrol Petrel No Image.png|†PFC Conehead No Image.png|†PFC Coot No Image.png|†PFC Cresturnewt No Image.png|†PFC Dalmatina No Image.png|†PFC Gryllus No Image.png|†PFC Ragondin Phii Concept.jpg|Phii Phono.png|Phono No Image.png|†Pierce Serqet Pikra Concept.jpg|Pikra Pilot (Pen) Concept.jpg|Pilot Pilot Naucrates.png|†Pilot Naucrates Pinch Crayster.png|†Pinch Crayster Ping Dead Flies.png|Ping Pissy Hoar.png|Pissy Hoar No Image.png|†Piston Styractuator No Image.png|†Pithed Croaker No Image.png|†Plagueis Thanatoad Plant 38's Destiny.png|Plant 38 Pocket Knight Doll.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel Poison Man.png|†Poison Man Polisher (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Polisher No Image.png|†Pollen Euglossine No Image.png|†Pop Stagpie No Image.png|†Power Man Pragraffon Concept.jpg|Pragraffon No Image.png|†Pretentious Poodlemur No Image.png|†Prickly Treehopper No Image.png|†Primordial Grootslang Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael Prince Harlum.png|Prince Harlum No Image.png|Princess Honey Princess Spherelina.png|Princess Spherelina No Image.png|†Propulsor Cacomissile Psitacio Spore.png|Psitacio Psyllopsis Concept.jpg|Psyllopsis No Image.png|†Pulse Man Pumpkin Patch Concept.jpg|Pumpkin Patch Bear Klaus No Image.png|†Puncture Thornhawk No Image.png|†Pupate Splatterkiller Puupria Skankwater 1.jpg|†Puupria Skankwater Somarinoa Meets Headhog.jpg|Pyamus Headhog Pyro Platypus Official.png|†Pyro Platypus Q Qo Concept.jpg|Qo Qiaozhi Level 6.png|Qiaozhi No Image.png|†Queen Vespa No Image.png|†Quick Ziphius Quills Doll.png|Quills the Porcupine R No Image.png|†Ra Data Raccoon Head.jpg|Raccoon Michael Procyon Raditude.png|Raditude Rage the Wolverine.png|Rage the Wolverine Raki Small.png|Raki No Image.png|Raleign Darkmoore No Image.png|†Rampant Loonicorn Rana Man.png|†Rana Man No Image.png|†Range Sagittarius Rattler (Mutate) Concept.jpg|Rattler Razor Blade (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Razor Blade No Image.png|†Razoredge Skallop No Image.png|†Rebreath Axolotter No Image.png|†Recoil No Image.png|†Recon Copper Red Savior Concept.png|†Red Savior Red Starr Concept.jpg|Red Starr Redfire Concept.jpg|Redfire (Tony Byrd) Redips (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Redips No Image.png|†Reentry Copepod No Image.png|†Reflex Mimosa Rehan Goto Doll.png|Rehan Goto No Image.png|†Reich Man Relmondo.png|Relmondo Remipel Sprite 2 Left.png|†Remipel Renegade Eye Concept.jpg|Renegade Eye No Image.png|†Replacement Changeling Reptilian (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Reptilian No Image.png|†Resident Weevil Restock Revitalized.png|Restock Return Necromanubiser.png|†Return Necromanubiser Rezor Concept.jpg|Rezor No Image.png|Rhythm No Image.png|†Riddleme Quail Robo-Blendor Concept.jpg|Robo-Blendor Robo-Kitty Concept.jpg|Robo-Kitty Robo-Worm Concept.jpg|Robo-Worm Rocket (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Rocket No Image.png|†Rockroller Assaultasaurus Root Sprite Original.png|Root the Panda No Image.png|†Rotate Gyraffe Rubiez Concept.jpg|Rubiez Rush Man.png|†Rush Man Rutaba Concept.png|Rutaba "Batsford" S No Image.png|†Sacrifice Man Sadistic Sobek.png|†Sadistic Sobek Sail Man Concept.jpg|†Sail Man No Image.png|Sajun Pilferpinch I No Image.png|Sajun Pilferpinch II Sal Man Concept.jpg|†Sal Man No Image.png|†Salted Brass No Image.png|†Salvo Zinc Samuel Dodson Portrait.jpg|†Samuel Dodson Sanchez (Pro Wrestler).png|Sanchez Savage Lotor.png|†Savage Lotor Savior Sneering Decent.png|Savior SAW (Pro Wrestler).png|SAW Scales Concept.jpg|Scales Scorpio (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Scorpio Scorpion (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Scorpion No Image.png|†Scraper Trilobite No Image.png|†Scud Pelican No Image.png|†Scuttle Kraken No Image.png|†Seapunk Scorporpoise No Image.png|†Search Cobra Secret Daubentonia.png|†Secret Daubentonia No Image.png|Selaph Marie No Image.png|†Sever Diemetrodon Shammy Man Concept.jpg|†Shammy Man Sharko Concept.jpg|Sharko No Image.png|Sharp No Image.png|†Sharpshoot Myrmecophage No Image.png|†Shock Seabeast Shockwave Revitalized.png|Shockwave Short Circuit (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Short Circuit No Image.png|†Shrapnel Flaktus Singularity Man Concept.jpg|†Singularity Man Siren (Pro Wrestler).png|Siren No Image.png|†Skid Shisas Slang (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Slang Slasher (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Slasher Sledge Hammerhead.png|†Sledge Hammerhead No Image.png|†Slippery Bunyip Slippy (Happy Aquarium).png|Slippy Slug (Mass Shifter) Concept.jpg|Slug Slumber Fly Concept 1.png|†Slumber Fly Snakealator Concept.jpg|Snakealator Snap Concept.jpg|Snap Spikey (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Spikey Spinstir (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Spinstir Snog Concept.jpg|Snog Snow Man.png|†Snow Man Solid Man Concept.jpg|†Solid Man Soma Fantendo.png|Soma Somarius Axemia.jpg|Somarius Axemia Sonar (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Sonar No Image.png|Sonnet No Image.png|†Soprano Walrut Sorrelo Sprite Left.png|†Sorrelo "Morgue" Sparkler (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Sparkler Sparrow Concept.jpg|Sparrot Spellbound (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Spellbound No Image.png|Sphammi Crusthorn Spidereye (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spidereye Spike Hedgehog Head Concept.png|†Spike Hedgehog Spike Zhark Concept.jpg|Spike Zhark Spiker (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spiker No Image.png|†Splash Man Split Man Concept.jpg|†Split Man No Image.png|†Split Manananggal Spotina.png|Spotina Spring Eye Concept.jpg|Spring Eye No Image.png|†Springtail No Image.png|†Springtail Jack No Image.png|†Sprint Harunner Spritz Concept.jpg|Spritz No Image.png|†Squat Badgeroom Squid Bros Concept.jpg|Squid Bros. Sr. Simm.png|Sr. Simm Stacie Dream Girl.png|Stacie Stagnant Man Concept 2.jpg|†Stagnant Man Stalactite Concept 1.jpg|Stalactite Mitchell "Mitch" Reagan Stalker Concept.jpg|Stalker No Image.png|†Stampede Aurochs Star (Pro Wrestler).png|Star Starro (Happy Aquarium).png|Starro Star-Yang Concept.jpg|Star-Yang Statue Man Spritesheet.png|†Statue Man No Image.png|†Steam Typus Steel Bar (Pro Wrestler).png|Steel Bar Steel-Head Concept.jpg|Steel-Head Stern.png|†Stern the Wolverine No Image.png|Stereo No Image.png|†Sting Wasp Stohik Spore 2.png|Stohik Stone (Sapient Rock) Concept.jpg|Stone No Image.png|†Stonecold Battlelisk No Image.png|†Strategic Iron No Image.png|†String Holothurian Stup.png|Stup Submachine Gull.png|†Submachine Gull No Image.png|†Subsolanus Spoonbill Sug.png|Sug No Image.png|†Sunburn Putchki Super Peaceman Comparisons.png|Super Peaceman Super Pear Concept.jpg|Super Pear Supercycle Concept 2.jpg|Supercycle No Image.png|†Surprising Magathorium No Image.png|†Surveillance Gold Swamp Croc Concept.jpg|Swamp Croc No Image.png|†Swarm Killbee No Image.png|†Swift Chimpala No Image.png|†Swing Trunko Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse T Moonbeast & T.png|T Travis Deltanite No Image.png|†Tabasco Tackle Concept.jpg|Tackle No Image.png|†Tactical Silver Tadfish Concept.jpg|Tadfish Talgg Form 2 Concept.png|Talgg Talon Man Concept.jpg|†Talon Man Talonija 45.jpg|Talonija No Image.png|†Tantrum Sharkuckoo No Image.png|†Taps Tarantula 5000 Toy Forward.jpg|Tarantula 5000 Vizier Atonikos Tarsal Segments Concept.jpg|Tarsal Segments Tashun Concept.jpg|Tashun Teammate (NB) Concept.jpg|Teammate Vic Byrd Tease Premnas Concept.png|†Tease Premnas No Image.png|†Techno Woollybear Tempo.png|Tempo Teppo Redesign.png|Teppo Kalashnikov Termite Concept.jpg|Termite Terooma.png|Terooma Jake Byrd No Image.png|†Terror Skink Terror Tic Concept.jpg|Terror Tic Terror Toad Concept.jpg|Terror Toad No Image.png|†Thagomiser Stegosour The Animal (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Animal The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb Barry Blaszcowicz The Conductor Concept.jpg|The Conductor The Crab (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Crab Syder Opox The Fish (Pro Wrestler).png|The Fish Jacques Crulsteau The Golden Seer Spore.png|The Golden Seer The Phantom (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|The Phantom Superbeast Concept.png|The Superbeast Thor Steinbach Doll.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach FV.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Fighter's Union.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Silent Hill.jpg|Thor Steinbach TR Thor Sprite 2.png|Thor Steinbach Reluctant Survival.png|Thor Steinbach Thoramocka Concept.jpg|Thoramocka No Image.png|†Thrash Buffaleo No Image.png|†Thruster Man Ticholla Sprite.png|Ticholla / T'kaij Tila'Gau vas Ln.jpg|Tila'Gau vas Ln Tikale Sprite Left.png|Tikale No Image.png|†Timbrrr Conifury Timid Fennec Concept.png|†Timid Fennec Tippe Man Concept.jpg|†Tippe Man Titanic Hart.png|Titanic Hart Tobe Concept.jpg|Tobe No Image.png|†Toggle Hypergriff Tolley Man.png|†Tolley Man Tombstone MS Sprite.gif|Tombstone Torch (Pro Wrestler).png|Torch No Image.png|†Torpedo Barracuda Toxic Slug Concept.jpg|Toxic Slug Traffic Man.png|†Traffic Man No Image.png|Trance Traun Concept.jpg|Traun Treyeceratops Concept.jpg|Treyeceratops Triangle Man Concept.jpg|†Triangle Man Tricentopede.png|Tricentopede Trick Doll.png|Trick the Raven Trista 36.jpg|Trista Vale No Image.png|†Tropic Searofrysis Trul Doll.png|Trul Tulo.png|Tulo TUMS.png|TUMS Turret Tiger Concept.jpg|Turret Tiger Turtle Topper Concept.jpg|Turtle Topper Tymen Dead Flies.png|Tymen Glenn Steinbach Tyr Dead Flies.png|Tyr Steinbach "The Phoenix King" U USB Dead Flies.png|Underage Senile Bartender Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Cyor Tec No Image.png|†Unholy Ulama No Image.png|†Unkillable Kokanee No Image.png|†Unload Shardvark No Image.png|†Unruly Pistachio Urdnot Duum.jpg|Urdnot Duum Urdnot Flawp.jpg|Urdnot Flawp Urdnot Kolar.jpg|Urdnot Kolar V Vaalk Concept.jpg|Vaalk Vacato Sprite Left.png|Vacato No Image.png|Vincent Quint Vincenzo Boiardi.png|Vincenzo Boiardi Viper Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Viper Virus, Man-Hater (Armored).jpg|Virus the Man-Hater Vitrone Concept.jpg|Vitrone Laura Byrd Vivica Darkmoore 36.jpg|Vivica Darkmoore No Image.png|†Void Hunter Voolus Concept.jpg|Voolus No Image.png|†Voracious Swangler Vordathco Mordecai.png|Vordathco Mordecai No Image.png|†Vulturnus Gymnogyps W Walking Stick Character Concept.jpg|Walking Stick No Image.png|†Wavemotion Cyclops War Ambassador Kromma Concept.jpg|War Ambassador Kromma Warrior X Concept.jpg|Warrior X Water Bomber.png|Water Bomber Water Scorpion 2099 Concept.jpg|Water Scorpion 2099 Water Scorpion Improved Concept.jpg|Water Scorpion Improved Waxxer Concept.jpg|Waxxer Web Man.png|†Web Man Webslinger (Ailodon).jpg|Webslinger Wheeler (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Wheeler No Image.png|†Whip Vinegaroon Whiptail Concept.jpg|Whiptail Whirlpool Ailodon Concept.jpg|Whirlpool Whirly Eye Concept.jpg|Whirly Eye White (Pro Wrestler).png|White Win Character Concept.jpg|Win No Image.png|†Wintry Yak Woody Treefern Concept.jpg|Woody Treefern Worm Man.png|†Worm Man Worm Warp.png|Worm Warp Wreck Man Concept.jpg|†Wreck Man Wrung.png|Wrung Jinpachi Wrung X Xaerius Darkmoore 72.jpg|Xaerius Darkmoore Xanahoa 4 2.jpg|Xanahoa Xandryl 9 2.jpg|Xandryl Xeno Man.png|†Xeno Man X-itt Deth Concept.jpg|X-itt Deth Xothaelus 11.jpg|Xothaelus Knifemiser No Image.png|†Xylostein Kappa Y No Image.png|†Yagi Xylotoles Yellow Platform Sprite.png|Yellow Yol'Gau vas Ln 2.jpg|Yol'Gau vas Ln Z Zachary Stohr Concept.jpg|Zachary Stohr Zaid.png|Zaid Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Zap Zapper (Space Crusader) Concept.jpg|Zapper Zarysh Doll.png|Zarysh Zebezo.jpg|Zebezo Zeka Concept.jpg|Zeka Zeka 2099 Concept.jpg|Zeka 2099 Zephyr Quetzal.png|†Zephyr Quetzal No Image.png|Zilch No Image.png|Zilch Zoea Sprite 1 Left.png|†Zoea Zuni Doll.png|Zuni Zuregol.jpg|Zuregol No Image.png|Zza'zuul Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Illustrated Characters